How Zero got its Wings
by Meryl Lee
Summary: How Heero came up with the idea to design those wings on zero, of course Relena and Heero pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, never will so don't sue. This happens a few months before Endless Waltz.  
  
  
How Zero got it's Wings  
  
  
  
Heero got out of his mobile suit known as Gundam 01, or Wing Zero. But Heero liked to call it Zero for short. He got out as one of the engineers come up to him. "Ah sir I have a request to ask of you." Heero looked at the man. "Would you like to help remodel Wing Zero? Something that would protect it while it enters the earth's atmosphere."  
  
Heero was a bit shocked at this request but didn't let it show on his face. "Mission accepted." Even though Heero had not a single clue as what to design, he knew that he wanted to be a part of it. He looked up at his Gundam once more and headed for his room for some much needed sleep.  
  
Heero's POV.  
  
I woke up from a pleasant dream about her...I knew that I couldn't stay in bed thinking about her all day. There were things that needed to be done. I got up, I decided I would skip breakfast. I went to the hangar where Zero was being held. I got into the pilot's sit and sat there thinking what would be able to protect it while it entered the earth's atmosphere. I just sat there nothing came to my mind, except for that dream about her, my angel. Relena.   
  
I thought about her and the dream. It was a strange dream in which I was trying to saving Relena, she was falling out from the sky, and I couldn't help her. She had wings like an angel, but Relena's wings were broken and mangled. She looked like a fallen angel to me, she really did. I smile thinking about her, but frown at the thought that I failed to protect Relena. Then I just remind myself that it was only a dream.  
  
In the next scene I was with her, she now had her wings healed, some how and they were pure white. She started to walk towards me. "Relena..." I stop short I didn't know what to say. "Heero...I love you." She falls into my arms and we hug. Relena had her arms around my waist; I had mine around her shoulders, holding her protectively. That was when I woke up. I just woke up. Apart of me didn't want to leave her embrace, but another said that I should get going and start the day. So I just woke up.  
  
Then it hit me like a punch in the stomach. I could use wings of an angel and some how model it on to Zero. Wings of pure white, representing good and peace. They would be able to protect Zero when it entered the atmosphere. The wings would also hold a double meaning for me; it represents my love for Relena. I think that Relena is an Angel sent from above who helps and maintain the human side of Heero Yuy, also I am to protect her with my life. Those wings will protect me in battle and a part of Relena will help fight by my side.  
  
If I were to model those wings onto Zero, it can't revert into the aircraft. They say that my Gundam is superior because it can change, I think different. I don't want Zero to change anymore; this is so because the aircraft represents the cold calculating solider I once was.   
  
Wing Zero and I will be well protected by my angel's wings.   
  
Good bye Wing Zero. Now you will be Wing Zero Customs.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
Then a voice spoke it was Relena, now I'm hearing things. "Heero?" I climb out of my Gundam, she was right there in front of me. She was in a white dress with silver trimmings and her hair was in its usual two small braids at the back, how I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, never letting her go. Where did that come from? That damn dream! She looks heavenly.   
  
"What do you want?" I ask in my usual cold tone. She looks at me with those big blue-green eyes of hers, she looked a bit hurt. I instantly wished that I said something nicer than that.   
  
  
"Ah Heero I wanted to say good bye. You don't have to protect me anymore, I'm going away to live my life to the fullest. I just...wanted to say good bye, you'll always be with me, in my heart." She turns to leave with her hair flying behind her. I swear I could've seen small tears in her eyes left unshed.   
  
Relena! Don't go I need you, please don't. I can't make myself say those words to her. Damn it! She's gone.   
  
I'll always have the wings, a small part of her with me always.   
  
  
  
Fin  
Please e-mail any comments about this piece anything is appreciated. Don't worry there will be a sequel (I hope, only if you review).  
  
By Meryl Lee  
  



End file.
